SAVE ME
by melonbread ff
Summary: "aku tidak akan mempercayaimu, meski kau bertaruh nyawamu"/"selamat datang di neraka yang sebenarnya Byun"/"semua anak Jung tidak memiliki akal yang sehat"/-be careful i'm like fire-/warn: adegan kekerasan dan NC


SAVE ME

Main cast :

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Jung Daehyun

Support cast :

Jung Taekwon (Leo vixx)

Jaehwan aka Ken (vixx)

Jeon Hyosung

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kidoh (toppdogg)

and many more

genre :

Angst, Crime, bloody, Romance, yaoi

here we go

My heart that has passed its expiration date  
Was colder than any winter  
You cheated me until the end  
The love that was supposed to be eternal turned into a nightmare ( BAP - Save Me)

**PROLOG**

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! HEYY KAU BAEKHYUN!"

Suara itu keluar dengan sangat bertenaga dari kerongkongan bocah lelaki yang berdiri didepan kamar berukuran 4x4m. Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu itu jelas-jelas sudah terbuka dan menampakan sosok bocah lain yang memiliki nama Baekhyun itu. Seperti tidak peduli dengan pita suaranya itu dia berteriak nyaring hingga Baekhyun tersentak.

"a-ada apa Ki-kidoh?" jawabnya tergagap dan segera merangkak keluar dari kamar yang berbau menyengat. Merangkak? Tentu saja. Kakinya diikat dengan rantai berkarat seperti dipasung layaknya tahanan.

"JANGAN MENYENTUH KAKIKU DASAR SAMPAH!" jerit Kidoh sambil menendang tubuh Baekhyun dan tersungkur dilantai. Sambil menahan rasa sakit dia mencoba menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Kidoh. Dia menantikan sebuah keajaiban.

"mulai hari ini kau akan pergi bersama orang tua barumu" ucap Kidoh sinis. Tangannya mengipasi udara disekitar indera penciumannya karena kamar Baekhyun sangat bau. Kidoh merogoh benda di sakunya dan mengeluarkan kunci untuk melepaskan rantai yang mengikat kaki Baekhyun. Mata Kidoh menyalang waspada jika Baekhyun menyentuhnya. Baekhyun melihat yang dilakukan Kidoh dengan mata berbinar.

Klek! Rantai yang mengikat Baekhyun sudah terlepas.

"aish, bau rantai tua ingin membuatku muntah"

Kidoh melempar rantai itu ke pojokan. Baekhyun merasakan aliran darah di kakinya kembali lancar. Tidak lagi terhalang rantai dengan berat 10kg itu.

"pergi bersihkan tubuhmu, Jinni ahjumma memberimu pakaian dan sepatu. Sudah kuletakkan dalam keranjang. Lakukan dengan cepat! Kau hanya punya waktu 30 menit!"

"ke-kenapa kau baru memberitahuku? Mana mungkin aku bisa selesai"

"MASA BODOH! ARGH! JANGAN BANYAK TANYA! KEPALAKU PUSING BERADA DISINI! CEPAT MANDI!"

Baru saja Baekhyun berdiri tubuhnya terhuyung dan jatuh terjerembab dilantai. Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dengan berpegangan sesuatu namun ternyata kaki Kidoh.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Baekhyun duduk tenang di bathup dengan Kidoh yang menyiram air ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat bagaimana suster kepala mengancamnya untuk segera membawa Baekhyun dalam 30 menit pastinya Kidoh tidak mau melakukan hal bodoh dengan memandikan Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian tubuh Kidoh terpaku. Air yang keluar dari shower membersihkan badan Baekhyun yang dipenuhi debu dan lumut perlahan menampakkan punggung telanjang Baekhyun yang seputih porselen dan mulus. Pemandangan yang terlihat hampir seperti model iklan sabun mandi yang diperankan oleh model cantik dengan rambut almond, mata kucing dan kulit selembut kapas. Kidoh lupa jika Baekhyun sudah selesai menyabuni tubuhnya. Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang karena ingin memberitahu Kidoh bahwa dia harus membilas tubuhnya.

SPLASH!

Kidoh mendorong Baekhyun ke ujung bathup lain sedangkan dirinya menceburkan tubuhnya bersama Baekhyun. Mencumbu bibir plum Baekhyun. Dengan nafsu yang menggrogoti pikirannya. Tubuh Baekhyun cukup memberikan setan yang ada dijiwa Kidoh keluar dan menginvasi bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba berkelit, mendorong dada Kidoh darinya. Tapi namja yang lebih tua darinya itu memiliki tenaga cukup besar menekan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dan menciumnya brutal.

Baekhyun menyerah. Kidoh menjelajahi tiap inchi tubuh Baekhyun yang diam tanpa perlawanan. Kidoh sepenuhnya dirasuki oleh nafsu yang besar melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti hidangan lezat. Namun Kidoh melihat mata Baekhyun yang tajam kearahnya. Entah kenapa Kidoh benci dilihat seperti itu oleh Baekhyun.

"APA? APA YANG KAU LIHAT?"

"aku melihat hewan menjijikan yang sedang menjilatiku"

"KAU YANG MENJIJIKAN! Kau adalah anak pelacur dan tidak ada satupun mau menjadi orangtuamu! Kau diterima disini sebagai tikus rumah yang memakan sisa masakan di panti ini! Kau pikir aku menjijikan? Aku bahkan memakan roti mahal daripada kau! Aku tidur diruang yang hangat! Aku mendapatkan banyak teman! Sedangkan kau? HAHAHAHA manusia buangan!"

BUGH! Dalam sekejap Kidoh sudah berada dibawah Baekhyun setelah Baekhyun menendang kuat alat vital Kidoh. Bathup sedang terisi air cukup banyak. baekhyun menggunakan lututnya menekan leher Kidoh dan membuatnya tenggelam dalam air. Tubuh Kidoh bereaksi meronta-ronta agar terlepas dari kuncian Baekhyun.

Kidoh menelan air sabun dan nafasnya hampir habis. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia dapat melihat meski wajahnya dalam air. Baekhyun tersenyum padanya. Baekhyun terihat serius menenggelamkannya.

-i-

I try meeting other people but my heart is trapped in a fence

I can't trust anyone, now no one is by my side

I only look at the passing memories

I really hate you so I throw them away

I hate girls' lies

Baekhyun Pov

Hai perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun, aku masih berumur 17 tahun. Aku tinggal di panti asuhan St Jenny sejak bayi. Panti ini terkenal sebagai tempat pembuangan anak yang tidak di inginkan. Namun ada kelas tersendiri. Disini terdapat kelas A yang dibuang oleh anak orang kaya dengan alasan tidak logis tapi mereka memberikan bayaran selama hidup si anak. Kelas B dibuang oleh orang biasa namun memiliki fisik dan bakat yang dapat digunakan untuk menghasilkan uang. Tentu yang aling buruk adalah kelas C, anak pelacur yang diberi makan sisa dan dikurung didalam kamar yang mirip kandang babi.

Kidoh salah satu anak kelas A. Seperti yang dia katakan, aku anak pelacur dan mereka menempatkanku di kelas C. Hubunganku dengan Kidoh sangat lucu. Ternyata ayah Kidoh mengantarkan dia ke panti ini bersama ibuku. Aku mendengar ini dari koki Han dan Kidoh marah besar karena aku bertanya apa berarti mereka bersaudara? Hahaha aku masih ingat betapa polosnya aku saat itu. Gila memang, tapi tidak ada yang lebih gila dari apa yang dilakukan panti ini pada kami yang ada di kelas C. Hebatnya perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi ini sama sekali tidak terendus oleh pemerintah. Aku bertaruh panti ini akan dituntut habis-habisan jika sampai tersebar di masyarakat. Tapi aku bersyukur, karena setelah 17 tahun menunggu akhirnya hari ini tiba... seseorang yang bukan dari manusia keji di panti ini akan membawaku pergi.

"Hai Baek! Selamat ya! Kudengar kau akan diangkat seseorang!" suara koki Han terdengar saat aku sudah melewati dapur. Aku tersenyum dan berhenti karena koki Han sepertinya menuju ke arahku.

"astaga! Kau manis sekali Baek! Aku tidak tau jika selama ini wajah manismu ini selalu tertutupi kotoran di kamarmu, hahh... kau nampak sehat Baek"

Aku tersenyum simpul. Terhitung dari seluruh penghuni panti ini hanya koki Han yang mau bicara denganku. Entah aku tidak tahu anak kelas C sama sekali tidak ada yang mendekatiku.

"gumawo koki Han, sebaiknya anda juga segera keluar dari panti ini, ayo kita bertemu diluar tanpa ada ikatan dengan neraka ini"

Koki Han terdiam dan menatapku sedih. Pria berusia 45 tahun dan belum menikah ini meletakkan kedua tangannya di bahuku. Senyumku berganti dengan tatapan tajam. Buat apa berharap pada pria tua yang hanya diam saja melihatku tersiram air panas dari satu panci besar saat usiaku 8 tahun?

"Baek, dimana Kidoh? Katakan padaku kau tidak melakukan hal yang bodoh kan?"

"cih"

-I-

Author POV

"hello Baekhyun, aku Ken Jung, kau bisa memanggilku Ken daddy! Otthe?"

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya lebar. Dia terlalu shock melihat orang tua barunya. Baekhyun hanya bisa berdiri ditempatnya walau pria yang sekarang menjadi ayahnya ini memasukkan kopernya di bagasi belakang limosinnya. Yah... Baekhyun tidak tahu jika ia di adopsi oleh konglomerat dari Royal family. Tangannya bergetar menerima uluran Ken yang menuntunnya masuk ke limosin.

"hati-hati Baek! Jadilah anak yang baik!" madam Jenni menangis dibuat-buat untuk memperlihatkan betapa 'sedih'nya melepaskan Baekhyun.

"tenang saja madam Jenni, aku akan merawat Baekkie dengan baik" ucap Ken dengan senyuma charming dari bibirnya yang tebal. Kemudian limosin itu bergerak meninggalkan panti yang Bekhyun sebut neraka.

"well, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku sekali lagi. Nama asliku Jaehwan, usiaku 33 tahun, pekerjaanku menghabiskan uang hahaha tidak kok, aku hanya sedikit boros jika melihat barang bermerk. Emm,, itu saja, ayo sekarang giliranmu!"

Baekhyun hanya terdiam menatap Jaehwan aka Ken yang bicara sangat cepat dan sangat tampan. Baekhyun sedari tadi tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ayah angkatnya yang sangat tampan dengan hidung bangir, kulit putih, mata besar, rambut sehitam arang, dan berapa tadi usianya? 33 tahun? Baekhyun bahkan ingin memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung.

"a-aku Byun Baekhyun dan usiaku 17 tahun, i-itu saja Jaehwan-ssi"

Ken mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Dia menggeleng imut dan membuat Baekhyun "woah" melalui ekspresinya.

"no no no, panggil aku daddy! Aku sekarang adalah daddy-mu arraseo?"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk ragu. Kemudian jemari Ken mengelus puncak kepalanya. Sengatan hangat menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun untuk pertama kali.

"bagus, anak daddy sangaaat baik"

Dada Baekhyun tiba-tiba ngilu. Benarkah dia sudah memiliki keluarga baru?

TBC


End file.
